Piotr Rasputin (Earth-295)
| CurrentAlias = Colossus | Aliases = Peter | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Penance; formerly , , Soviet Super Soldiers, | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Mikhail Rasputin (brother, deceased); Illyana Rasputina (sister, missing); Shadowcat (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (permanently in metal form) | Weight = 700 lbs | Weight2 = (permanently in metal form) | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = Generation Next #1 | Death = Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 14 | Quotation = The years have taken a toll on the heart of this young mutant until it is as hard as the organic steel which serves as his flesh. | Speaker = Apocalypse on Colossus | HistoryText = X-Men Piotr Rasputin was the younger brother of his nation's greatest hero, Mikhail, and served by his side as a Soviet Super Soldier. When Apocalypse's forces came to Moscow, Mikhail fought them off but was captured and forced to become a Horseman of Apocalypse. Colossus became leader of the Super Soldiers and faced his brainwashed brother in combat. Now a Horseman of Apocalypse, Mikhail destroyed all of Russia's super heroes except his brother. The severely beaten Colossus chose to dedicate his life to stopping Apocalypse and Mikhail on that day. He left Russia to find the X-Men. During his first mission as an X-Man Colossus battled Sabretooth for the life of a young mutant named Katherine Pryde. Colossus fell in love with her and the two eventually married. After years of fighting for Magneto's cause, Colossus lost the will to fight on a battlefield in Wakanda. He decided to retire from the X-Men. As a final favor to Magneto, he agreed to teach the next generation of mutants alongside his wife. Generation Next Colossus came out of retirement two times. The first time he was injured so severely only Magneto's metal manipulation kept him alive. Colossus could not transform back to his human-form without risking death. The second time Magneto offered Colossus and Shadowcat an important mission. They were to save Colossus' sister, Illyana, a mutant with reality traveling powers. Colossus had not known that his sister was alive and was prepared to do anything to save her. Colossus and Shadowcat sent their team into the Portland Core to rescue Illyana. After they found her, Colossus demanded Shadowcat evacuate Illyana immediately, leaving their students behind. Shadowcat disagreed, but followed his orders. Colossus told Shadowcat to take Illyana to safety and that he would go back for their students. Colossus reached the front gate and peered back into the Core. Only one student, Husk, remained standing. Colossus tried to force the closing gate open, but after seeing that Husk was the only one left, he was overcome with grief, and the gate shut in front of him. He returned to his wife and sister and claimed he had done all he could. Colossus and Shadowcat returned to the Xavier estate to find that Magneto had been captured by Apocalypse. He, Shadowcat, and Illyana joined the X-Men to save him. When Colossus learned the reality Magneto was trying to save was a place where his sister had died, he went mad. He tried to follow his sister into the M'Kraan Crystal but Shadowcat stepped in front of him, assuming he would calm down. He didn't. Colossus crushed his wife and killed her. Insane with grief, Colossus was killed by Gambit before he could harm anyone else. Return Well over a decade later, Colossus was brought back to life through the combined efforts of Sugar Man and Dark Beast, who had taken great pains to find and preserve his body. Along with many other "alphas", his mind was altered, turning him into a servant of Weapon Omega. He was sent together with Azazel and Cyclops to confront another resurrected Alpha, Penance. Penance used her telepathic powers to restore Colossus' memories and he swore to help her in her quest to rebuild the world and lead mutants to a brighter future. A fight broke out between him and Cyclops but Azazel teleported Cyclops and himself away. Colossus remained with Penance when she declared herself the new ruler over Weapon Omega‘s former domain. He died alongside her in battle against the Exterminators. | Powers = Colossus is an AlphaAs he was among the mutants to be resurrected in the Alpha Lab: mutant, with the following powers: *''Superhuman Strength: Colossus possesses vast physical strength, the exact limits of which aren't known. However, he is capable of lifting at least 100 tons under optimum conditions. *Superhuman Stamina: While in his armored form, Colossus is granted great immunity to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days. *Superhuman Durability: Colossus is a mutant with the ability to convert the tissue of his body into organic steel. This steel form protects him from physical damage. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = '''Limitations:' Due to the severe injuries Colossus endured on the battlefield, he was no longer able to convert to his human form without risk of death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Insanity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pryde Family Category:Rasputin Family Category:X-Termination casualties Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants